


Chapter Four

by broadwayblainey



Series: Last Christmas [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Not a lot happens and that's just how Kurt wants it.





	Chapter Four

Kurt didn't think he had ever woken up before Blaine. They had shared a bed dozens of times now and Blaine was always up at the crack of dawn. This morning though Blaine was still sound asleep, blissfully unaware that it was Kurt's turn to be a creep and watch him sleep. He wriggled closer to him and kissed his cheek lightly. When Blaine didn't wake up, he didn't even stir, he did it again, this time a little harder. Still nothing, he was still sound asleep on his front, deep sighs ghosting against Kurt's face from his open mouth.  
"Blaine, it's time to wake up," he said quietly. Blaine rolled onto his side but didn't wake up, and Kurt decided it was time to stop being sweet. He pressed his icy nose against the skin above Blaine's ear and, louder this time, said, "Wake up."  
Blaine tried to swat him away and turned onto his back.  
"Shh," he cozied back into the pillows. "Sleeping."  
"It's morning, Blaine."  
"Since when does that matter to you?" Blaine finally opened his eyes and squinted at Kurt.  
"Good morning, sunshine," he pressed a kiss to Blaine's mouth and sat up against the headboard. "Happy Christmas eve."  
"Why are you so awake so early?"  
"I don't know; I'm in a good mood," Blaine rolled back onto his stomach and Kurt scoffed, "It's also not that early."  
"What time is it?"  
"A little after nine."  
"Ugh. Why is it that on the one day I want to sleep in you decide to be a morning person?"  
"Because," he started and linked his fingers through Blaine's. "Today is a good day."  
"That's a very nice thought," Blaine squeezed his hand. "I think I'll appreciate it more in, say, an hour."  
"Half the day will be gone by then."  
"Oh, my God. Who are you turning into?" Blaine asked in a remarkedly high pitched voice. "Stop laughing at me and cuddle. We're staying here all day."  
The bed was too warm, and the blankets were too soft, and Blaine was too cute when he was tired and it was way too hard to say no. A whole day here sounded wonderful. Kurt wormed his way back into the sheets until they were pulled up under his armpits. Blaine latched onto him immediately and wrapped his arm around him, his fingers began tracing light circles onto his back.  
"Play with my hair," Blaine said, his voice quiet and slurring a little with sleep.  
"So needy," Kurt said, his fingers scratching softly at the short curls covering the back of Blaine's head. "Kiss?" he asked before Blaine could fall asleep. Blaine smiled, his eyes still shut.  
"So needy."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Waking up an hour later, Kurt couldn't even remember falling asleep. This time Blaine was awake first, and he was sat up against the headboard reading his phone. Kurt wondered if he would ever stop feeling a little giddy when he looked at him. He hoped not. When Blaine noticed Kurt watching him, he smiled.  
"Morning," Blaine said. He leaned down to kiss Kurt's hair.  
"Morning. Again," Kurt stretched his limbs and tried to shake the fog of sleep making his body feel heavy. "What are you reading?"  
"I got my rehearsal schedule, for the show."  
"When do you start?"  
"January 8th."  
"That's soon," he said before he could stop himself. "I mean -"  
"I know what you mean," Blaine said with a smile. "Will you miss me?"  
"No," he teased. "Course I will."  
"Before then I need to find somewhere to stay, I need to start getting my stuff over from London. I probably need a farewell weekend with the Brit friends."  
Kurt closed his eyes and listened to Blaine chuckle every few seconds as he scrolled through whatever he was reading on his phone. The wind was whistling through the house again and the thought of leaving the bed couldn't possibly be less appealing. The thought of Blaine leaving though, no matter how wonderful the reason was, made Kurt's stomach tighten. There was a sinking feeling that he couldn't shift no matter how he tried. He felt like he was stalling and Blaine was shooting forward and he would never tell him that, he would never want Blaine to want to stay behind because if this went well it could be the start of something amazing. Kurt was stuck and everyone else's lives were just moving on. Blaine would be in New York, and Kurt would be living with his parent's, divorced and mostly unemployed.  
"I could go with you," he said, more blurted, and immediately regretted. He wanted to take it back but it was out there now.  
"You could," Blaine agreed simply before Kurt could work himself into a panic.  
"No, I couldn't."  
"Why?" Blaine asked with a confused huff of a laugh.  
"Because I -" he stopped when he realized he didn't really have any reason to stop himself. "We have been together for one day."  
"So? We wouldn't have to live together, I've just thought for a while New York would be the right place for you."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I didn't want to push you into anything you weren't ready for."  
"It would make sense," he said because that seemed stupidly obvious now. "There's got to be hundreds of theatres in New York."  
"And any of them would be lucky to have your designs in them," Blaine kissed his cheek.  
"I always thought I would go to New York, too; I only went to London for an internship," the list was getting longer and he felt a little silly for not thinking it before. "I miss living in a city with people who aren't all middle-aged, straight, boring, or all of the above."  
"I am only one of those things some of the time."  
"Straight?"  
"You must know that's not what I meant."  
There was a wave of self-doubt, but Kurt had the ability now to challenge that now. It was a battle he faced daily, not letting the insecurity goblin eat away at him. A battle he often lost, but not today. Today, he knew better. He had people who cared about him enough to help pick him up if he tried to fly and fell flat on his face. For some reason, he didn't think he was going to. This would work, it felt right.  
"I'm moving to New York."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Can I ask you something?" Blaine said around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie. Kurt nodded and shoved another piece of cold pizza in his mouth. "Are we, like, boyfriends now?"  
"Oh," he swallowed hard. "I thought we were but -"  
"I want to be," Blaine said. He always seemed to know when to stop Kurt from thinking about something too much. Kurt appreciated that. "I just wanted to be sure before I assumed."  
"You should ask me then," he teased.  
"Okay," Blaine straightened up and faced him properly. "Kurt -"  
"Wait," he interrupted suddenly. If he let this moment happen with chocolate around his mouth and pizza crumbs on his pajamas he would never forgive himself. Or Blaine for not telling him he had ketchup on his collar. He brushed the crumbs off and wiped his mouth with his hand, and quickly decided that if Blaine could ignore the sauce, so could he. He turned to Blaine, "Okay."  
"Kurt," he said again. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
It was the easiest question Kurt had ever had to answer.  
"I do."  
Blaine kissed him hard on the mouth. He pulled back briefly and looked right into Kurt's eyes, before kissing him again. Kurt tried to subtly move the food onto the nightstand next to his bed without Blaine noticing. He failed miserably and Blaine's laugh huffed against his face.  
"Hang on," he said and Blaine held his hands up.  
When the food was safely out of the way, Kurt gripped Blaine's face and kissed him back.  
"Is this Christmas Eve better than the last?"   
"So much better," Kurt breathed.  
They kissed again, and Kurt let himself be pushed back into the bed.  
"This okay?" Blaine asked from above him.  
"Very okay."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Turns out they didn't stay in bed all day. In the early afternoon, they found themselves on the couch watching Christmas episodes of Modern Family and holding hands quite innocently. Blaine was a little red-cheeked and had a boyish kind of embarrassment about him. It was very sweet. He kissed Blaine's shoulder and kept his face there, his mouth pressed against the dark gray striped sweater that actually belonged to Kurt.  
"Stop staring at me," Blaine whispered without looking away from the screen.  
"No," he said quietly.   
This is what it was always supposed to be like, Kurt thought. A little giddy and sweaty-palmed, but easy and nice. It sounded boring and that was fine; if it was like this, he would take boring for as long as he could hold onto it.  
"Happy anniversary, by the way," Blaine said suddenly, his eyes still glued to the TV.  
"Our one day anniversary? That's nice but if we celebrate every day we'll never do anything else."  
"No," Blaine said shaking his head. "One year. Since we met."  
Bittersweet. That's what he always thought when he remembered that night. He wouldn't change it, he would just alter the details if he could. When he reimagines it, it's always happier. There would be no husband, no running away; he would meet Blaine in a bar or somewhere else entirely normal. They would chat about something stupid and light and go on dates and it would be just right. Neither of them would need any putting back together, there would be no doubting. They'd fall in love slowly, just like they had in real life, and that would be that. There would be no exciting story to tell the grandkids, they would just meet and that would be.  
He supposed that's still kind of what happened if you squint away the finer details.  
"Oh, yeah," he said. "I like this year better," he said as he had earlier because it was so certainly true.  
"Me too," Blaine finally looked away from the screen and grinned at him. "That means next year will be better, and the next one even better than that."  
"Is that right?"  
"Yes," Blaine smacked a loud kiss onto Kurt's jaw. "That's right."


End file.
